Terribal past
by guy nuber 9999999999
Summary: Ulrich and Odd reveal there past   they liked there past name just adds dramance
1. a dark past

"Ulrich do you remember when you were younger" asked Yumi and Ulrich stared at the ground for a little and said "yes, but it isn't something I want to talk about." Yumi said "I'm your girlfriend I can handle it" and Ulrich looked up with a sadden face "I don't want to talk about it" "I want to know and now I need to know" she said "ok but you will not like it"

Flash back when he was eight

"Ulrich I got your first assignment" said Josh "Finally" Ulrich said and looked at the note.

Dear, Ulrich

I need you to take your sniper rifle to the roof of 116 maple drive at eight p.m or soon before or after and the building next to it there is a party and one of the guests will wear green jeans, a red sleeveless shirt, and black gloves I need you to kill him before he kills everyone in the party.

Do well,

FBI BOSS

Hmm is the sound Ulrich was the sound he made at the note.

"WAIT YOU WERE A FBI ASSASIAN" Yumi said with shook and Ulrich said to her "No, I am a FBI assassin and the best there is and as I was saying"

Ulrich arrived three minutes before and prepared. As the party started all the guests had arrived and then he saw him. The man he was supposes to kill and without hesitating he shot the man's head and watched him fall "to easy" said Ulrich as he quickly got packed and got back to the base. "The boss said good job and I agree" Odd said.

"You are telling her well did you talk about me yet" Odd asked entering the room. "I just told her and what's that" Ulrich pointed to the letter in Odd's hand. "Your next assignment" he said and Ulrich looked at the note and pulled a chest from under his bed witch held his gear. Ulrich suited up and left saying "I'll tell you the rest later" he kissed Yumi and jumped out the window.


	2. doing the job and mysteries solved

Ulrich came back an hour later took off his gear and went to Yumi and she was telling the others his past until she stopped at where he stopped. "Then what" Aelita said. "How about I tell you tomorrow because I'm tired "Ulrich said as the others looked at him and Ulrich left. The next day he woke up it was Saturday he went to eat breakfast and then later everyone went to Yumi's dorm so Ulrich could finish.

Back to flash back

"Man your last job must have been tuff, there is blood all over your suit." Odd laughed and told Ulrich he jumped a lot of people and stabbed them. They high fived and went to their desk. Ulrich saw a note on his desk and it said "you will have two more jobs tomorrow so go home train some, eat, shower, and get rest for tomorrow from the boss." So he did as the note said and woke up the next morning and was called "ULRICH A LETTER FOR YOU" his mom screamed.

Dear Ulrich I need you to go to a house at 450 oak street. Inside a Man and his wife lived and they were serial killers. So take your weapons and kill them. Then go to the building from last night and in apartment 202 a woman lived there and she too was a serial killer so kill her.

From,

The boss

Ulrich grabbed his gear and knocked on the first house door and was invited in and when the woman left to get tea Ulrich said "excuse me I needed to use the bathroom." He went into the kitchen and grabbed the sharpest knife from their knife block and stabbed her back and with a scream Ulrich took his gun and shot the man running in then went to the appratment knocked on the door and as the door opened.

"Hold on why and when did you become agents?" Jeremy asked. "Well I was walking down a street when I was six and a man came to me. He asked "do you want to be a cool FBI agent?" I said " my mom says not to talk to strangers" "I'm a FBI agent and you know your friend Odd he is an agent to so what do you say" he asked and I said if my mom's ok with it. She said yes and I was trained and became an agent.

Return to flash back

I stabbed her in the heart and ran. At HQ Odd said "the boss said that I need to take you with me on this job. I went to his car and we got to a house that was having a party.


	3. truth and consequences

We heard laughter and music then Odd handed me an m14 and he took one too. Then with no warning broke down the door and shot everyone and then we were surrounded by neighbors who called the police and later in the interrogation room they asked us "what do you have to say for your selves?" We smiled and said "Agent 84 and 85" as Odd and Ulrich took out their badges. The police let them go as they got to Odds car and left. They had more jobs up to now.

End flash back

"Wow but…" Interrupting Jeremy Ulrich and Odd with tears in their eyes and pulling out knifes said "now you know too much" Ulrich kissed Yumi's forehead and stabbed her heart and she fell as Odd stabbed Aelita and then Ulrich tossed his knife at Jeremy's neck then Odd and Ulrich left to their dorm.


End file.
